


Fire's Light

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Series: Disney Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Imagery, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Minor, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, as in the first part is fluff and the second is angst, sorta - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: After the events of Putting Others First, Patton and Janus reflect on their changing relationship
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Disney Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967242
Kudos: 20





	1. Heaven's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Don't worry! This chapter is all fluff! 
> 
> Like you're not gonna believe me until you read it since I'll probably sound sus, but this is the fluffy chapter.
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> Well, this is all fluff!
> 
> This chapter is based on "Heaven's Light" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Spoilers~  
> TW/CW: Janus/Deceit warning, Remus warning (in briefly and doesn't do much), kissing (one, on the cheek), minor body negativity, brief fire mention, and brief death mention.

“Well… seems like things worked out after all. Guess I was wrong about everything…”

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

Before he knew it, Janus felt a feather light kiss placed upon his cheek and the other side was gone.

He stood there, stunned for a moment, until Leslie Odom Jr. interrupted him.

He took that as his cue to sink out and headed for his room.

Once he entered, he couldn’t stop smiling. He finally got his voice heard and trusted by Thomas.  _ Trusted _ by him!

He gently raised a gloved hand to his cheek, nearly touching it, and blushed, thinking about how much more he had gotten.

_ So many times out here _

_ I've watched a happy pair _

_ Of lovers walking in the night _

He sighed and took off his hat and gloves, still smiling faintly.

_ They had a kind of glow around them _

_ It almost looked like heaven's light _

He thought of all of the others who had made it work. Heck, even Remus had worn someone down enough into dating him, even though he refused to tell Janus who.

_ I knew I'd never know _

_ That warm and loving glow _

_ Though I might wish with all my might _

He looked into his bedroom mirror and sighed heavily before brushing his fingers over the slippery smooth scales

_ No face as hideous as my face _

_ Was ever meant for heaven's light _

However, his hand changes course and rubs against the other side, still able to imagine that brief moment of warmth that flooded and shocked his system.

_ But suddenly an angel has smiled at me _

_ And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright _

He thinks back to the way the fatherly figment had so tenderly said his name. How he had genuinely asked Janus a sensitive, emotion question and took his advice.

_ I dare to dream that he _

_ Might even care for me _

“Hey! DJ Sca-lid! Are you gonna make dinner or are you gonna let me use flames unsupervised again?” Remus called from another room.

The deceitful side held back a groan as he threw his hat back on and grabbed his gloves.

_ And as I ring these bells tonight _

He smiled as he walked into the kitchen, even upon seeing the mess the other side had somehow already made.

_ My cold dark tower seems so bright _

“What’s got you in a good mood? Somebody die? Was it my brother?” the dark creativity asked.

Janus just shook his head and got to work.

_ I swear it must be heaven's light _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed and come back tomorrow/later today (we'll see) when I post the next part.
> 
> I think you can figure out where the second part is going.
> 
> Anyways, I just want to thank you again for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


	2. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's look into his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... I'm a little late posting this. Sorry.
> 
> Life's been a mess, but I still hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Btw, this is just 90% angst, so this is your warning!
> 
> ~Spoilers~  
> TW/CW:Some Catholic guilt or alluding to it, Catholic imagery, kissing (on the cheek), prejudice, praying, illusions/hallucinations, Janus warning, Kinda Unsympathetic Patton (he's doing it out of fear, but that doesn't excuse it), fire mentions, crying, hair pulling, slamming doors, anger, and hinted to an unhealthy relationship

“Well… seems like things worked out after all. Guess I was wrong about everything…”

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

Before he knew it, Patton placed a feather light kiss upon the other side’s cheek and was gone.

He appeared in his room. He was happy, quite happy at first, but that feeling soon started to crumble around him.

What had he done?

How could he _like_ a dark side like that?!

He was a light side! He was good!

De-Ja- _The other side_ may have brought up some good points, but that doesn’t make him good.

Patton began pacing and thinking… and praying.

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

He took a deep breath and stopped pacing, focusing on the task at hand.

_Beata Maria_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Thoughts of what Remus had done flashed in his mind before he pushed it aside to, yet again, focus on the main issue.

_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see him dancing there_

_Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

He whipped his head up towards his mirror and was face to face with the one he was trying to avoid. He saw those golden eyes burning into him and the smirk constantly hanging from his lips that hid a silver tongue.

_I feel him, I see him_

The other’s hand outstretched.

_The sun caught in his auburn hair_

Patton couldn’t help but stare as the other wasn’t wearing his hat. He reached out as well.

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

Realizing this mirage was sucking him in, he jumped back as though he touched something like… like… 

_Like fire_

He looked at his hand in disgust.

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

He glared back up at the mirror and the image still floating in it.

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

He gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth.

“It's not my fault!” He shouted as tears formed in his eyes.

“I'm not to blame!” He pulled at his hair in frustration.

“It’s the deceitful one, the witch who sent this flame!” Patton pointed at the mirror as he yelled.

“It's not my fault!” He clamped his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear these awful things anymore.

_If in God's plan_

_He made the devil so much_

_Stronger than a man_

He looked back up at the image once more and saw himself staring back, but he had a single glowing, golden snake eye and was smiling far too unnaturally.

Patton flipped back around, away from the wretched mirror and clutched his arms around himself as sobs wracked his body.

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast his spell_

_Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone_

He rubbed his eyes and nose roughly before turning back, moving forward until he was inches away from it and spat:

“Destroy Janus

And let him taste the fires of hell!”

He took a step back, placed a hand on the mirror and whispered, “Or else let him be mine and mine alone.”

With that, he took off out of his room, in search of the side that had been plaguing him. 

Coming up short, he decided to ask the next side he came across for answers.

“Hey kiddo, have you seen Janus anywhere?”

“Oh, hey Patton. Janus has escaped.”

“What?!”

“He's nowhere in the light side. He's gone.”

“But how?!” 

The other side looked at him, confused. 

“Never mind.”

_Get out, you idiot!_ Patton’s mind hissed at him.

He headed back to his room to regroup and come up with something.

He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, closing his eyes

_I'll find him_

_I'll find him if I have to burn down all of the mind palace!_

He snapped up and gazed back into the mirror with hatred in his eyes.

“Hellfire

Dark fire

Now Deceit, it's your turn”

He continued, as though he was talking to the man himself.

“Choose me or

Your pyre

Be mine or you will burn”

Patton turned, unable to look at himself or the other any longer.

_God have mercy on him_

He played with his sweatshirt, unable to contain his energy.

_God have mercy on me_

He adjusted his glasses and set his sights on his door once more.

_But he will be mine_

He opened it and plastered on a smile.

_Or he will burn!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use my years of being forced to go to Catholic school influence this... definitely not!
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have for this mini plot. Comment below or rant to my on Tumblr @0pure-insanity0 if you want.
> 
> I just want to thank you for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
